Grimmjow's new fraccion
by LaughterGirl
Summary: Since Grimmjow has no Fraccion left Aizen gives him a new one but this little fraccion is a bit special. I am not that good at summarizing so please read this and see for yourself how Grimmjow deals with a new fraccion. ON HIATUS AT THE MOMENT...
1. Chapter 1

I am just putting it out there that I do not own Bleach where the original story material was made I do however own this story and idea. So please enjoy.

Chapter One

Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly blinking in the light caused from the overhead light that he had forgotten to switch off last night. He got up from his bed and walked over to the switch and dimmed the lights a bit till his eyes were used to the brightness. He sighed thinking about yesterday. Aizen had told him that today he would be getting a new fraccion since all his old ones were just about all dead. It was weird that Aizen had forgiven him so easily when he came back but he expected that he was going to get back at him with this new fraccion he mentioned.

"Tch why does he have to choose my followers?" said Grimmjow while leaning on the wall.

He was brought out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. He walked over and pulled open his door. There was his greatest rival. He was not sure but he hated this man's guts with a passion but maybe it was because of how he always followed Aizen's every wish.

"Grimmjow you are to follow me to Aizen so that he may present your new fraccion" said Ulquiorra

See I told you he follows Aizen's every wish like a little dog...

"Why did you have to come and fetch me?" Grimmjow almost growled," I can find my way there without your help."

"Do you think I am necessarily enjoying fetching you?" replied Ulquiorra in his monotone voice.

"Hah well as Aizen-sama's lap dog you should."

"I will wait for you to put on some proper attire then we shall proceed to Aizen, we are already late so hurry up"

Grimmjow promptly stepped back and slammed the door in Ulquiorra's face enjoying his shocked expression then turned around to get dressed. No matter how much he despised Aizen he did not want him on his case. He slipped in the shower and then got dressed. He opened the door and stared walking hands shoved in his pocket giving him his signature slouch.

Both him and Ulquiorra then went to Aizen's personal hall. Ulquiorra knocked on the door and waited for the commanding voice of Aizen to allow them in.

"Enter"

Ulquiorra opened the door and mockingly bowed to me while gesturing to get inside.

"Well Grimmjow I hope you are prepared for my little gift that I have for you?"

"Yes I should be ready" Grimmjow replied mockingly

"Good, Gin bring in the girl!" called Aizen

Gin then appeared by one of the side doors with his hand pulling something behind him. They were both in darkness due to the overhead lights until Gin came through one of the light shafts and Grimmjow was able to see the little 'gift' Aizen had prepared for him. It was a girl although she appeared no older that a teenager of about her high school years. She had long blue hair and very light blue eyes and she had very light coloured skin although not as white as Ulquiorra. She seemed too fragile for him and was about Aizen when-

"Her name is Hikari she may seem to be weak looking for you but believe me you will be in for a surprise once you start he training."

"What training?" asked Grimmjow surprised. He had not heard of this before.

"She has been trained to fight but we need her to get from a shinigami's level to a espada's standing. Also she has been out in Hueco Mundo for quite a bit so she is a bit on edge with her fighting and the goal of the training is for her to become an espada."

"So this little girl is going to become an espada?"

"Yes Grimmjow she will and when she does she will probably be stronger than the strongest vaste lord."

"Right..." I say while rolling my eyes.

"Really Grimmjow,now i would like you to go and show Hikari around Las Noches and also get her uniform for her. Since her room is still not ready she will be staying with Halibel who will be her female mentor and you are to work peacefully with her understood?"

"Hai Aizen-sama" I replied with a short bow.

"Right Hikari" He now said turning to her, "If you are troubled with anything please come to either Gin,Tousen or myself but otherwise you should be fine with Grimmjow and Halibel."

""Hai Aizen-sama" replied Hikari, "Thank you for everything" with that she bobbed a bow and walked up to Grimmjow.

"Pleasure to meet you Grimmjow-sama"

"Humph come little girl time for your tour"

"Hai!"

With that Grimmjow unexpectedly picked the girl up by her belt with one arm.

"Are you sure about this Aizen?" eyeing Hikari and ignoring her wriggling.

"Yes I am quite sure" concealing a grin.

"Okay" sighed Grimmjow walking out the door and preparing himself mentally for what was about to come.

Grimmjow continued walking for quite a while before finally putting down Hikari.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily

"Oi don't get mad at me little girl!" warned Grimmjow.

"I can if I want, please why did you pick me up?"

"I was weighing you to tell the truth"

"Really and why would you need to know my weight?" sounding rather annoyed "A woman's weight is her one and only most important secret!"

"To see if you could actually move me with a punch" ignoring her irritation.

"And pray tell what is your judgment?" she asked tapping her foot slightly.

"I am not sure"

Next thing Grimmjow knew Hikari's fist was inches from his face then- **Boom! **

He was thrown in the air and into the the dust had cleared from where Grimmjow had been thrown into the wall he emerged, very surprised on how much strength was in her punch and also from the fact that she had the nerve to punch him. He might be able to get along with her although she seemed a bit spirited and obviously did not know the people here yet she had punched him because nearly everyone does not want to fight with him but she might be able to handle him especially since he would be having to train her. He looked up to see her trying very hard not to laugh.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist..." she giggled.

Was she actually giggling at him? People don't laugh at Grimmjow Jaggerjacques Sexta Espada...But he would forgive her this time.

"Just don't do that again or else"

"Aye sir!" she suddenly stood straight and saluted him.

"Tch stop with those imitations that humans do they are annoying!"

They had been walking in silence for a while now and had almost reached the first destination of the 'tour'. Finally the double doors of the cafeteria appeared and Hikari suddenly got excited.

"Is there food in there?"

"Yes this is the cafeteria where most of us hang out most of the time"

"Us?"

"The rest of the espada's"

"Oh okay will that other espada be in here?"

"Hallibel?"

"Yes"

"I think she might if Stark is in here she might come in"

"Is she nice?" she asked suddenly sounding nervous and was shuffling her feet and her eyes were looking down.

"I do not really know but I suppose we will find out" reaching out to open the doors.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Don't you hang out together with the other espada's?"

"No not necessarily no,look little girl us espada's are not a group of friends we are hollows who have fought with everything we have to conquer all to get where we are now no we are only neutral allies who work together when Aizen tells us to got it?"

"Hai" suddenly fearful of her one mentor and unsure of how to reply otherwise.

He opened the doors and they stepped in together while those inside looked up to look at the newcomers.

Inside there was Stark and Lillenette lying on the couch and of course here was Hallibel standing by the nearest window and someone was in the kitchen. Hikari who did not know who everyone was yet looked up questionably at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow I-" she started but he had already got the message.

"Alright the guy lazing on the couch who still looks asleep is Stark and the little girl beside him is Lillenette." She gave them a quick formal bow.

"Hi I am Hikari, pleased to meet you"

"Pleasure is ours" replied Lillenette with a bow.

"Then this by the window is your other mentor,Hallibel"

"Nice to meet you Hikari" said Hallibel in her semi-deep voice

"The pleasure is all mine Hallibel-sama I hope that I can work hard for both you and Grimmjow"

The person who was in the kitchen area suddenly came out. It was Nnoitra.

"Hey Grimmy-san what have you brought in today?"

"Nnoitra stop talking to me as if I am your pet cat" he growled as he spoke," This is Hikari,she is new and Aizen has put Hallibel and I in charge of her"

"You guys sure you can handle her?" He asked with a leering smile making Hikari uncomfortable.

"Back off Nnoitra" intervened Hallibel

"Calm down shark-girl" Nnoitra said while putting up his hands.

"Right well Hikari are you hungry by any chance?" asked Hallibel pushing Hikari away from the two now angry Espada's.

"No not one bit" she replied back smiling although straight after she said that her stomach growled.

"It appears your stomach speaks the truth" said Hallibel laughing under her breath

"Humph" Hikari said while folding her arms and blushing,"Can I quickly make myself something?"

"Yes of course you can!" said Lillenette suddenly popping her head from Hallibel's waist.

Grimmjow sat down on one of the couches and Halibel went to go sit next to Stark and they both watched Hikari move around to make a sandwich

"Tch yes but hurry we need to go get your uniform"

"Has she not got one yet?" asked Hallibel

"No but it is going to be fun showing her the clothing system"

"Yes I agree"

"I remember the first time I went is almost a girl's dream come true" said Lillenette with a dreamy look on her face coming to sit down after showing Hikari where everything was.

While this going on they were all being watched by Aizen in the control room as well as Gin who was working the controls.

"Aizen what do you think?"

"I think that my plans have almost been set" He said with a smile but with cold eyes.

Hope you liked this first chapter please critic or add any comments of how I should change etc.


	2. Hikari's Uniform

Okay so this is the second chapter, so sorry for the wait. This chapter is a bit slow but no worries in the next chapter there will be some action and etc. Please enjoy and remember that I do not own Bleach Tite Kube does but I do own this idea :)

Hikari came to sit down after making herself a satisfactory meal in the massive kitchen. As she neared the others she saw that Noitora had left and that Lillenette was talking about a certain topic that seemed to make her very happy.

"-I was so surprised that when I put on my outfit, the tailor hadn't even measured me!"

Oh so she was talking about clothes. Hikari looked down at herself becoming self-conscious in her ragged cloth that seemed to form a kind of dress on her body. She sat down on the couch seat opposite everyone giving her a view of them and started eating her meal comfortably watching them chat.

"Yes I know what you mean because the same happened to me!" exclaimed Hallibel

"I think that might just be his ability…" said a sleepy Stark

"Ability?" I ask

"Yes sometimes when Aizen created a new hollow or espada he can create them with a certain ability in mind" replied Lillenette to my question.

"Oh, thank you" I smile shyly, glad that I was being able to make a conversation.

Grimjow who had been leaning back in his seat by the nearby table noticed then that I had finished my meal.

"Hey now that you done let's go get you clothed" he said while getting up.

"Hey can I come with you?" asks Lillenette

"Tch fine, but just know that I want to get this done quickly, okay?"

"Hai no problem"

I get up and run to the kitchen putting my plate down before heading back. They were already by the door and Hallibel was also coming to help me. Grimmjow pushed open the big white doors and our party headed out into the vast corridors, which we walk through and every now and then it would open into a huge hall with some having open balconies, which allowed me to see out into open views of Hueco Mundo and other distant building of which I presumed to me other sections of Las Noches.

After what seemed ages of walking we stopped at another set of double doors which opened at our arrival reveling a thin man with messy black hair wearing a long sleeved top which also flowed into a coat with normal hakama pants. He looked at me then at Hallibel and Grimmjow who both simultaneously nodded their heads in his direction, and then his gaze fell upon me.

I felt as though he was looking right through me, it was also then I noticed his icy blue eyes, which had previously hidden under his short fringe. He scanned every inch of my body and made me stand still while he did so for what seemed to be about five minutes however once my examination was over he started walking towards me and grabbed my wrist causing me to gasp slightly at the sudden touch. However just as soon as he grabbed me he started dragging me away. I looked over my shoulder to Grimmjow who seemed to be smirking and Hallibel who was just staring at me, her expression unknown due to her high collar.

Turning around to face my current problem I relaxed a bit deciding to trust my mentors that they would have done something to stop this man if he meant me harm.

"Excuse me!" I say to the man who is now towing me through a room that appeared to be a workshop, project my voice so that he can hear me.

"Yes?" He says not even looking around as he heads towards another door at the end of the room

"Where are you taking me?" I ask now following him on my own accord.

"I am taking you to the wardrobe where I shall me dressing you in your uniform and then getting you other necessary items" by this time we have reached the doors where he stops to release my slightly numb wrist stepping towards the door and giving a quick bow to me while with a elegant gesture of his hand he pushes open the door to reveal and very large room which holds rows upon rows of shelves with loads of clothes stacked upon them. Not all are packed on the shelves, some are hanging on rails that can be moved around with ease. For the higher shelves there is ladders attached to the shelves that can be moved across the length. Of course all the shelves are white giving the whole place a glowing look. I stop my gazing around to look at the man next to me amazement clear n my eyes, he too had been looking at it but only quickly for it seemed that while I was still occupied he had been looking at my reaction and had been slightly chuckling to himself.

"What?" I ask while folding my arms and looking at him

"Sorry, it's just that even though I see many reactions of those who come here I find it fun to watch every time" He says while bringing a hand up to his chin while holding his arm steady with his other arm holding his elbow.

By then my 'mentors' and Lillenette had caught up to us and were watching me too.

"Right!" says the man beside me, clapping his hands together," shall I get started?" he asks me.

"Okay..." I say shakily unsure of what he wants me to do.

As if reading my mind he grabs my wrist lightly and pulls me to an open area in the wardrobe room while speaking.

"So basically all you have to do is stand here while I measure you and then I will pick out some things which I think would suit you. When we get to that stage I want you to immediately tell me if you don't like something and if something catches your eyes then point it out okay?" He says quickly

Not knowing what to say I nod my head. He then takes out a tape and started measuring my body causing me to get very embarrassed as he nears my bust and other sensitive areas as his tough not only deepens my blush but causes me to squeak out at his touch. All the time Grimmjow is leaning against the wall arms crossed watching me while grinning a wide grin when I squeak obviously finding it amusing, Hallibel is standing nearer to me and is sharing a conversation to Lillenette who is my the shelves looking at some clothing.

Finally the man is done and is writing down all the information down onto a clipboard before stepping to a nearby table and then heading to the shelves and rails giving me some time to breath. He comes back pulling a tray behind him that is laden with a few piles of clothing. He stops in front of me then hands me some clothing then points to a closed of area.

"This s your underwear, put it on then come out, it will be easier for you to try on everything in front of me and I don't enjoy seeing people nude" he says.

Hurry to comply and slip inside the area pulling off my rag of a dress a slip on the underwear and bra which is pure white except for the black outline which are both comfortable and fit me. I come out shyly, only perking my head out first then quickly heading towards the tailor espada-san (a name I had given him as he had offered none). As I walked I covered my upper body with my arms feeling embarrassed to be in my undergarments in front of others, especially since two of them were guys.

Tailor espada-san watched me carefully as I walked towards him taking notice of my shy behavior.

"I guess a provocative outfit like Hallibel-sama is out of the question for you?" He states more than asking and I just nod my head.

"Hmmm well as a start do you want pants or a skirt to wear?"

"I would prefer pants" glancing up at him

He picks up a pair from the tray and hands it to me.

"Put this on"

"…How?" I ask embarrassed that I don't know.

He starts towards me but before he takes a step Hallibel is walking towards me.

"Here like this" she says instructing me and I quickly follow. Once it is on I walk around a bit and find that I like it as it id comfortable. I glance at Hallibel and thank her.

"Alright next is your top..Do you mind your shoulders showing?"

"No"

"I take it no navel showing?"

"No, actually I don't mind it showing" I say quickly

"Okay how about...This?" He rummages around a bit then gives me top, which I put on. It starts from my neck then goes down over my bust and then stops leaving my toned stomach in view. It has short sleeves too. There are thin black lines on all the edges as well as one going down the center of my top all the way to the bottom and as well as across the top of my bust. I look down at myself examining the new material then twirling around to look at my back has a half moon shape coming from the edge of the back of my shirt. Smiling I look at Tailor espada-san and smile more widely.

"I really like this"

"Good now there is one thing that Aizen requested I give you and that is a over coat" He goes over to a rail nearby and takes of a long piece of clothing which I presume to be the cloak.

It is almost looks like Gin-sama's overcoat except the sleeves and length are shorter in length and the form looks more petite and of course there in the black outline on all the edges, I note as I it on, that he inside of the coat n black which makes me smile slightly. I slip it on carefully and walk around a bit still in my bare feet feel the cloak almost changing to fit into my frame. I look up at Grimmjow and walk to him.

"How does it look?"

"Hmm looks fine," he says turning away quickly

"Will you be able to move around it?" asks Hallibel from the nearby shelf now leaning there with Lillenette.

"Maybe" I say while now moving my hands and arms.

"There is another coat which you can try," says Tailor-san passing me the other.

This one is more like Grimmjow's coat except the sleeves are not yet rolled up which a promptly roll up and it's length is longer, coming to about my thigh. I like it more than the other, as it is nicer to move in.

"Right now here is your shoes and socks," Tailor-san says while giving me the traditional black socks and white sandals, which I quickly slip on.

I now step fully uniformed around the room gaining confidence in my step casually becoming more graceful and at ease with my new comforts. I soon stop and skip lightly to Hallibel and Tailor espada-san.

"Thank you for helping me with my clothes" I say giving the thin man a small formal bow.

"Finally!" Grimmjow sighs as he eases himself from the wall and heads for the double door exit expecting me to follow.

"I will send your other clothes to Hallibel-sama's room, is that okay?" Tailor-san asks.

"Yes it is fine" She replies while also heading out.

Lillenette walks over and links her arm into mine while saying goodbye to Tailor-san.

"Yes goodbye and thank you once again" I say while turning my head to look back at him as Lillenette was quickly leading me out.

"No problem" he waves and as we walk out the exit of the double doors and back into the corridor of never ending torture (name given due to the how the amount of walking hurt her feet)

Please Read and Review! I need opinions on my writing and if I should add any information and such.. Till next chapter ^o^


	3. A quick word

**Hey Everyone **

Sorry but for the moment this story will be put on hold as I will be busy with a new story..

Also since I wrote this a while ago the story is a bit muddled up in my head so when I can remember what I was writing then I will return.

If there is any ideas you had in mind that you would like me to write about in this story just leave your idea in a review or a private message.

**Thank you**


End file.
